


Reverently Speak My Name

by TheNonBinaryBard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates it when Dean swears by his Father's name during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverently Speak My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafied/gifts).



"Dean, if you use my Father's name one more time while we're having intercourse, I'll start screaming YOUR father's name," Castiel admonished him in the middle of sex. In the middle of goddamn sex, like it was his goddamn fault that Castiel felt so goddamn good. A litany of blasphemous cursing fell out of his mouth and the rest of sex was heated and angry and resentful -- and hot as hell, but neither of them was going to admit that.

Dean huffed off to the shower once they had pulled apart in agitation. Slamming the door closed, Dean fumed and locked it just as an extra little fuck you to the self-righteous asshole he loved and loved to fuck.

_What a dick,_ Dean thought to himself as he started the water, climbing into the cold spray out of sheer impatience. _It was a good point,_ he conceded. _I mean, fuck you for trying to tell me what not to say,_ but...Castiel had a point. The cold water calmed his brain to the point he could start thinking rationally and he admitted again that...well, Castiel had a point. Oh man, if Cas said "Oh John" during sex, Dean would throw him against a fucking wall and finally have to admit that he was prone to temper tantrums, which...was just not a thing he was ready to do.

This changing his sexual vocabulary thing, though...Dean had an idea that he wanted to try.

He practiced. He _actually mentally practiced_ over the next few days, the next few towns, the next few jobs. Dean practiced saying Castiel's name like a prayer. Like a curse. Like everything he used the word God for.

Casdamnit seemed fucking weird. He tried it for a few days and then finally understood how annoying his casual blasphemy must be to Castiel. He started working on removing Goddamnit from his vocabulary. He replaced it with Casdamnit just so he could be agitated by it and within a week, it was gone. 

He tried replacing God with Cas in moments of reverence next. It was fucking hot.

They were working on this case that was the routine ghost-being-a-dick noise and Dean let it slip from his lips, standing between Cas and Sammy in the evening light, the sunset fading to purple over the fading tail lights of the people they had just saved.

"Cas," he said in an exasperated, pleased breath of the word, the name. "Damn, it feels good to see those people drive off into the sunset towards their happy ending."

They both gave him a weird look, but Castiel nodded, taking it mostly at face value. "Indeed it does. I am glad I was here to help," he intoned in his gravelly voice. Sam, heartened by the response, simply took it as him addressing Castiel and Dean silently thanked God -- Cas -- for that assumption.

"Let's go home."

Home was Bobby's house. Home was four hours of driving and fucking worth it for the coffee and the ease of which his limbs settled into the couch with a beer and the intent of watching Game of Thrones.

As the episode ended, Cas closed his book at the desk and Dean gave him a grin. Cas gave him an exasperated frown, but Dean took that as an invitation. Fuck sacred. Dean was going to fuck him on the couch. It was fucking happening, Cas Damn It.

Dean snickered at the casual blasphemy in his mind as he stood. Castiel eyed him warily as he stood and Dean grabbed the man's hand and pretty much drug him out of his seat. He pushed Castiel onto the couch and dropped between his knees.

"Damn it, Dean," he cursed as Dean undid his pants. "I am still annoyed with you."

"You won't be," Dean promised, taking Castiel's softness into his mouth. The former angel gave a moan, his hands finding the back of his head. A grin formed on Dean's lips and Castiel looked down at him through half-veiled eyes like, _What the fuck are you planning, you pain?_

Dean quickly sucked and licked and gripped his way into Castiel's heart for a moment, gaining a hard dick as proof of his arousal. Quietly preening about the ability to still get Cas hard, Dean pulled up from his administrations with a grin, licking and kissing the tip of the man's cock with due reverence before standing and jerking his head to the side, his green eyes dark with lustful intent. 

Castiel stood and removed his pants and then shirt and Dean couldn't contain himself -- Seriously, fuck this dude for choosing such a stunning vessel. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, hands roving his chest, one up, one down. He bit down on Castiel's neck, eliciting a moan from the smaller man. His left arm wrapped around his shoulders and then -- loosely -- his neck. His right hand traveled down, grasping the erection he had brought on. He quickly brought Castiel to the edge, leaving him a goddamn -- sorry, a damn -- mess as he pushed the former angel's head down into the couch. He crouched down, amused as the man's objections about hygiene gave way to soft moans as Dean licked around his ass, his tongue probing. He reveled in the noises for a few minutes before standing and working up some saliva in his mouth to slick his hand and, subsequently, his cock.

He pressed slowly into the former angel's ass, slow and deliberate about his actions. Dean could be patient. However, a slip of, "Cas...damn..." slipped past his lips in reverent acknowledgement of the pleasure. He slipped in with a gasp from his partner and gripped the other man's hips, moving back and then slowly forth, keeping Castiel with him the whole time.

Castiel was on the edge of cussing Dean out, exasperated and turned on and annoyed, until Dean began a slow rhythm with his hips, thrusting into Castiel and setting his nerves aflame. The hunter's hand reached around and grasped the former angel's cock, keeping him soundly in time with their thrusts.

It continued thus until Dean began to feel the edge of his orgasm. "Oh...Cas..." he moaned, his hips picking up pace as he dug his nails into Castiel's hips. Cas moaned into the couch and Dean was thrown, just completely in love with the moment and the blissed out blasphemy that usually fell from his lips had a distinctly different tone.

"Cas...Cas, damn it, oh Cas...Castiel, you, I..."

His litany of reverent curses fell over the two of them as they climaxed and Dean slumped against him, stretching himself over Castiel's back to be nearer to him, to get his mouth on that damn neck...

Dean sank his teeth into Castiel's neck, eliciting a moan of, _Dean..._ from the man. It brought a grin to Dean's lips as he murmured against Castiel's skin. "Did I do good?"

Castiel's mouth curled into a smirk of its own at the man's shoddy grammar. "You did well, Dean. Thank you."


End file.
